In many applications it is necessary or at least desirable to protect electrical components from damage due to contact with water, snow or the like. Examples include various electronic devices used in automotive applications, which are mounted on the vehicle in a location exterior of the vehicle cabin, such as under an automobile hood. In such cases, it is necessary or highly desirable that the electronic components are encased in a sealed housing. In such cases, it is often desirable to seal the electronic component in a metal housing. It is also typically necessary to provide electrical connections to the sealed electronic device. This is usually done by sealing the edges of a dielectric or electrically insulative (typically plastic) electrical connector harness to the periphery of an opening in the housing using a polymeric adhesive sealant.
It is often difficult to establish a reliable seal using adhesive sealants. In order to optimize reliability of an adhesive seal, it is necessary to decontaminate the bonding surfaces and maintain a clean environment throughout the assembly process. It is also desirable to maintain and control adhesive applicator equipment so as to ensure complete and uniform application of the adhesive sealant along the bonding surfaces. In some cases, it is also necessary to use mechanical fasteners, such as screws, to properly hold the connector in place. It is also typically necessary to thoroughly cure the adhesive sealant, typically for at least an hour in an oven, in order to establish a satisfactory seal between the housing and the connector. Thus, establishment of a reliable seal between a metal housing and an electrical connector using a conventional adhesive sealant requires meticulous care, a substantial investment in processing facilities, a substantial amount of time for processing, and, in some cases, mechanical fasteners which add to the manufacturing cost, without adding perceivable value.